All Things Titan: A Collection of Unlikely Tales
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales about when the Comic Book Teen Titans and the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet. Chapter 6: Talking about Fanfiction. Beast Boy exacts revenge of sorts - One Robin and Starfire couple is plenty...
1. Chapter 1

Here dear reader I offer my own 'fic dump' for all the drabbles, snippets, etc. that languish on my hard drive, hopefully with more regularity, dependent on my health

Most chapters will be involving the Cartoon Teen Titans meeting the Comic Book Teen Titans and their reaction to each other, and the hilarity and hijinx that will undoubtedly ensue. I'm not sure if other than the Robins and Starfires, there will be direct pairings, but our friends from the New Teen Titans will appear, and now with all things being turned upside down with the 'DCnU' effective 8/31/11, who knows what will appear here.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics. If I owned them, I would not have created the DCnU. I own all these little vignettes and the ideas behind them and they are my intellectual property.

For most of us who spend too much of our spare time with the Teen Titans, especially since the show is off the air and Warner Brothers has shelved the idea of additional movies since the disappointing sales of _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_, we soon find ourselves looking at the comics. And I'm not just talking about the _Teen Titans GO!_ comics, the companion to the series that ran 55 issues. I'm talking the Teen Titans comics, the source material for the cartoon, especially the New Teen Titans titles that began in the 80's, and were among the most popular titles DC Comics ever had.

There are some differences between Titans in the comics and the Titans in the cartoon. There had to be: the cartoon was geared to a much younger audience, rated for the age 7 and up crowd. Fortunately for Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers and DC Comics, a much broader audience was attracted to the series. Anyway, one day I was wondering what it would be like if the cartoon characters met the comic book characters. It would be... interesting, to say the least and of course, because it cannot be stated often enough, hilarity would ensue!

TtTtTtTtTt

All Things Titan:

A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales about when the Comic Book Teen Titans and the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet

TtTtTtTtTt

Vardøger

or

When Comic Book Starfire meets Cartoon Starfire, Part 1

.

For this first part, let's all imagine the day when our sweet and innocent cartoon Starfire meets her uninhibited warrior and sex kitten _vardøger_, the metal bikini clad Starfire of the comics...

TtTtTtTtTt

After introductions, and after Beast Boy, Cyborg and especially Robin picked their jaws off the ground, it was time for the two young women to sit down over a bowl or six of _glorg_ to discuss the reasoning behind their differences and their similar as well as different approaches toward life.

Comic Starfire spoke first, as she was much more 'in your (the) face' than the Cartoon Starfire. "Your speech patterns are very awkward. I never had that problem. I remain somewhat naïve when it comes to Earth behaviors, but my use and understanding of English was much better than yours is even in the beginning. Did you kiss Robin to acquire the knowledge to speak English?"

Cartoon Starfire was a bit hurt by the remark, but was eager to answer the question, "Yes, after I escaped from the Gordanians, I did do the kissing with Robin."

Comic Starfire considered this for a moment and said thoughtfully, "Hmmm. Perhaps it was not done correctly. I believe you must kiss Robin again!"

Robin, who was beyond mesmerized by the two Alien princesses before him, almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He cleared his extremely dry throat as a huge smile crossed his face, "Works for me..."

TtTtTtTtTt

Then there were the random things about Cartoon Starfire's appearance that Comic Starfire couldn't help say something about, "WHY ARE YOU FLAT IRONING YOUR HAIR?"

After explaining that it was how her hair had always been, Cartoon Starfire was asked another question by Comic Starfire, "What did you do to your eyebrows?"

At this point, Cartoon Starfire began to wonder if this was actually some incarnation of Blackfire rather than herself, but was quickly reassured that she was perfect just the way she was by Robin.

TtTtTtTtTt

There was someone missing from this Titans Tower. Comic Starfire couldn't imagine life without her roommate and best friend Donna Troy so she asked, "How can you survive without your best friend? Where is Donna Troy, Wonder Girl?"

Cartoon Starfire brightened and replied, "I know her! It has been explained to me that there was some difficulty with copyright and licensing issues. I remain hopeful, however that someday she will join us: in the fifth year of our television cartoon incarnations, Kid Flash who I understand is now the Flash, finally was able to appear and fight by our sides! It was glorious!"

Comic Book Starfire looked at the three teen boys that had pretty much stared at her since her arrival to the tower. "Do you spend any time with other women?" Comic Starfire asked.

Cartoon Starfire looked over to her half demon friend who was off by herself reading as per usual and answered, "Why yes! Raven is a most... reluctant, yet at times... companionable friend."

Comic Starfire looked over to the sofa, where Raven floated, reading her book, "Wait,_ she's_ supposed to be Raven?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Finally Cartoon Starfire mustered up the courage to ask Comic Starfire a question, "Comic Me, why do you wear such an outfit? Do you truly wish everyone to see that much of your _grebnax_?"

Comic Starfire answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Why not dress this way? Once distracted, even the most formidable foe can be subdued."

Cartoon Starfire considered this for a moment. "I guess I can do the understanding of your point," she told her likeness and then turned he attention to the Boy Wonder, "Robin, how would you feel about me wearing such an outfit?"

This time, even after clearing his throat, Robin's voice broke, "Works for me..."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

Please review

TtTtTtTtTt

As was seen on the show, _Grebnax_ is the Tamaranean word for breasts.

By definition, some of these pieces will be short. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have yet to obtain the Teen Titans.

All Things Titan:

A Collection of Unlikely Tales

TtTtTtTtTt

Fæcce

or

When Cartoon Starfire meets Comic Starfire, Part 2:

Comic Book Starfire Spends the Weekend

(and Cartoon Raven gets the worst headache of her life)

TtTtTtTtTt

.

Comic Book Starfire, who prefers to go by Kory, decided to stay for a bit in Titans Tower. Why? Because she could. And she had a few things to teach her younger, sweeter and more innocent _f__æcce_, or fetch. In essence, her second self. Kory adored the term given its similarity to an English adjective, knowing that many men did find her 'fetching'.

Planet Earth was so very good for her ego.

Word of Comic Book Starfire's arrival and her continued presence at the tower had gotten around the men of the Titan Network fast. Like Kid Flash fast. Like 'faster than a speeding bullet' fast. Suddenly the Herald was everyone's best friend and the pizza place was busier than ever making deliveries as pretty much any Titan with a Y chromosome (or what ever is the genetic equivalent in the various aliens) decided that they some sort of urgent need to 'stop by' Titans Tower.

It was a given that Control Freak would show up; it would have been a sign of the Second Coming if he hadn't. The fact that he made it there before Kid Flash was, well, impressive. When Mammoth and Gizmo arrived, it wasn't beyond expectation. Johnny Rancid, ditto. When Trident showed it was a bit unexpected, but no one could really blame him. But when Killer Moth and Mad Mod showed up, things had officially become ridiculous.

And well, Comic Book Kory being Comic Book Kory, she ate it up. The fact that aside from a couple of inadvertent snarky comments (yes, they truly were inadvertent), Kory was very, very sweet. She was thoughtful and intelligent. All the more reason Raven that was really, really beginning to dislike her.

TtTtTtTtTt

They were in need of crowd control. They were in need of someone running the show. They were in need of more toilet paper. Where was their fearless leader?

"Because more flirting will end all the flirting," Cartoon Raven grumbled in marked disgust to no one in particular (because no one was really noticing her) as she peered out over her ancient text.

"Something has to be done about this," Jinx added. Okay, someone had noticed Raven was there. Jinx had come along with Kid Flash to keep an eye on him (and his wandering eye). The fact that the two were commiserating demonstrates how desperate the women had become.

After being unable to find Robin and realizing no one else was going to fill in as Team Leader - and no one was likely to pay attention to her if she stepped into the role - Raven decided to break her promise to Robin and use their mind link. All she got was a wave of lust, relief and happiness when she tried to access his mind. Raven's gray complexion became decidedly red. Yup, Cartoon Starfire was 'modeling' one of Comic Book Starfire's 'uniforms' for Robin in the privacy of his living quarters. For an extended period of time. Raven heard in Robin's limited higher brain function the sentiment "works for me!" over and over again.

Well at least someone is happy, Raven thought briefly. No wait, it was hardly just Robin, all the men were happy. Raven growled. It was going to be an extremely long weekend.

TtTtTtTtTt

As Kory, that is Starfire of the Comics held court, things continued to deteriorate. Not that there were any pressing matters. There were no alarms. There were no meetings with city officials, no crime safety presentations at schools, no appearances at parades. Things had even been relatively sedate enough lately in the streets of Jump that patrols weren't even being done on a regular schedule.

What should have been a relaxed weekend at the Tower wasn't. Well, at least to Raven.

Raven was trying to take matters into her own hands, but as was quite predictable, people were still not listening to her. Under the threat of _extremely_ bad luck and the withholding of all her 'affections', Jinx got Kid Flash to make a run for toilet paper. Of course, that kept him out of the tower for a whopping seven minutes (there was a very long line at the convenience store) but at least that need was temporarily met.

And Robin and Cartoon Starfire remained holed up in Robin's room. Raven knew the one thing that would get Robin out of the room: an alarm. Raven started praying to every god imaginable and even her father that somebody, somewhere would do something to threaten the peace and safety of Jump City. Not surprisingly, her prayers were not answered.

TtTtTtTtTt

After the 'private showing', Cartoon Starfire decided she loved her new uniform and Robin _loved_ to see her in it, so they headed up to Ops to hang out with Comic Book Starfire. This showed an incredibly limited amount of insight on Robin's part. Of course they weren't expecting quite that many men there, Titans and villains alike, but even so, Robin wasn't expecting that showing off his girlfriend would lead to so much ogling by said males.

How a young man who was often angered by the stares and drooling that was done over his particularly hot alien girlfriend would not have thought that things would only get worse when she now paired her lavender go-go boots with a matching outfit that might as well have been made with just a wee bit of dental floss demonstrated how his mind had been so overstimulated that it was now essentially mush.

Control Freak looked at Cartoon Starfire from his position on the floor in front of Comic Book Starfire (he refused to move and no one really wanted to put the effort into moving him bodily). He then looked back from one Starfire to the other Starfire for a good minute. At that point, his eyes rolled skyward and crossed, and he passed out cold. And again, no one bothered to move him.

TtTtTtTtTt

Red X had been very busy on a one-man crime spree as the Titans were all in the Tower. The Jump City Police Department never offered much of a deterrent of his criminal activities. After his fourth jewelry store, X had officially become worried about the teen superheroes. He wasn't a bad guy after all, just a thief really. Where were they? Not that he robbed so he could steal a glimpse or two of Cartoon Starfire, but that certainly was one of the perks of his job that he enjoyed the most.

No one bothered to answer the door when Red X rang the bell. No one had bothered to lock the door either - it was pretty much of an open house at that point anyway. With nothing or no one in his way, Red X's curiosity got the better of him and he took the tower's elevator to Ops to check up on his favorite superhero team.

His usual stealth was gone, everyone looked over to the elevator when the doors opened and Red X said, "Oh. My. God. Cutie, I _love_ the new outfit." Red X looked back at Starfire and let out a low whistle, "Chuckles, you are one lucky man."

He then noted the other Tamaranean in the room and gave Comic Book Starfire an extremely appreciative look, "and... is... this... your... sister? What are _you_ doing Saturday night? Better yet why don't I show the two of you a good time."

Robin was having nothing of this. In spite of being completely in the dark as to Red X's criminal activities prior to his appearance at Titans Tower, Red X was in serious need of a good butt-whooping. And Robin was the perfect person to make sure that need was met.

Moments later, as Robin dragged a oh-so-unconscious Red X back into the elevator, he looked over at his girlfriend. "Starfire you have to change out of that, that uniform," Robin said impatiently. He was almost always so good at taking time to explain things to her, but not now. He was just not up to explaining to her why changing clothes was so very important at that moment.

"But Robin, I feel so glorious in my new uniform, why must I change it?"

"Starfire-" Robin growled, and Cartoon Starfire shrunk back a bit, and he added more softly, but still with an air of authority, "sorry Star, you _have_ to go back to my quarters and get out of that uniform at once."

He then turned to the other female member of his team, "Raven, while I'm getting Red X to the police station for booking, can you please explain to Starfire why she must go back to her old uniform?"

"Now you're acknowledging my presence and are actually asking for my help?" she said as all four of her eyes showed red for only a moment

He regarded her briefly but chose not to acknowledge what_ that_ look had meant. "Thanks Raven."

"You owe me Teen Blunder," Raven replied, her voice dripping with disgust as she teleported to Robin's room with Starfire.

TtTtTtTtTt

After Red X's booking, Robin returned to the tower. Nothing had really changed as Comic Book Starfire continued to be fawned over by no fewer than forty-two (but who's counting? well, she was) heroes and villains of the male persuasion. She hadn't needed to talk to hold their attention, but still she did share with them some of her tales from her time with the New Teen Titans.

Robin was relieved that _his _Starfire was no longer in the common area, especially in _that _uniform.

"As per your request Robin, Starfire is in your room. I mean our Starfire, or as I now will refer to her from now on as the Lesser of Two Evils," Raven grumbled to Robin as he walked by, "and you know I know evil."

For some strange reason Raven had resumed her post on the sofa next to Jinx. Perhaps she had grown to love making biting comments at the men vying for Comic Book Starfire's attention, or, shudder the thought, affections.

"Thanks," he said back absently, as he 'made with the haste' back to Cartoon Starfire.

Unclear what he would find when he got to his room - was she going to be angry with him, or worse yet, upset - Robin entered his room and found Cartoon Starfire (as per his request) there without Comic Book Starfire's uniform on.

Or anything else.

"I did as you requested Robin and removed the uniform of Comic Book Me," she purred, her seductive smile was something that he had never seen from her before. Apparently she was learning more than a few things from her more buxom double.

"Works for me," he managed to say just before she pounced.

Yep, he was about to find out a few other things she had learned about from her sexy alter ego.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics. I own all these little vignettes and the ideas behind them and they are my intellectual property. Intellectual property is a termed used loosely.

Warning: Still a 'T' but there is suggestive content for bedroom activity... and slang terms for a certain body part.

This chapter is the first dedicated to the fearless leader of the Titans, the Boy Wonder himself, Robin. As the cartoon established in _Haunted_ and _Fractured_, and in issue #46 of the accompanying comic _Teen Titans Go!_, Robin is the first Robin from the DC Universe comics, Dick Grayson.

In the 1940's, Robin literally burst onto the scene (if you've seen the cover of issue #39 of _Batman_ in which he is introduced, you know what I mean. It was also parodied in _The Quest _when Beast Boy borrowed Robin's uniform and said, "Call me 'Beast Boy Wonder'" and they showed him as Robin had appeared on that iconic comic book cover).

And since Dick Grayson donned that hard to spot red, yellow and green uniform (yeah, right – why not just put him in a red shirt, call him Ensign Target and add him to the landing party, Captain Kirk?), he fought crime while offering up amusing quips and clever puns, showed incredible athletic prowess and beautifully defined muscles, and the world has never been the same since...

.

TtTtTtTtTt

All Things Titan:

A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales about when the Comic Book Teen Titans

and the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet

TtTtTtTtTt

Who Can it Be Now?

or

When Comic Book Robin meets Cartoon Robin, Part 1

TtTtTtTtTt

.

Let's all imagine the day when Robin of the Teen Titans Cartoon who is 'very serious' as Chu-hui, the True Master and most other people would say about him. meets his equally serious but older alternate. This is the day that Robin of the the Cartoon meets Robin also known as Dick Grayson right out of the pages of the New Teen Titans comics...

TtTtTtTtTt

He strode into the tower like he owned the place. Currently dressed as Robin circa 1982 right down to that mask that 'hid' his secret identity, Dick Grayson probably did - that is own the place - or would inherit Titans Tower someday. After all, he was the Batman's ward and heir. Although why he was still considered Batman's ward now that he was a legal adult over the age of 18 never seemed to phase him. I guess that was because he was obsessed with crime fighting most of his waking hours and hadn't had the time to considered it.

Obsessed with crime. Sound familiar? Just like Robin of the cartoon.

It was Monday after dinner following perhaps the most unusual weekend ever in Titans Tower: the weekend when Comic Book Starfire, now known to all as Kory as she was in the comic and it certainly kept things simple, had dropped in and paid a visit to the resident Starfire, the one of the cartoon. Yes, that was one weekend that no one, and I mean no one, would forget.

So with the help of Stanley Steemer and a local housekeeping service earlier that day, Titans Tower of Jump City was back to its normal state. That meant that there was still some blue food in the fridge and there was still a slight odor of teenage boy mixed with zoo courtesy of Beast Boy and his room. At least all the male members of the Titans Network (and Jinx who insisted on coming to keep an eye on Kid Flash) were gone. So were the handful of villains some by their own accord, most who were were thrown out bodily. Control Freak actually cried. A lot. For hours. it was not a pretty sight. There is no doubt that within an hour or so of leaving he would have taken a hiatus from his 'how to enhance your universal remote so acheive world domination' blog to start up a new blog: 'imagine a better world: a world where there are two Starfires'.

At least Cyborg had the presence of mind to lock the door and arm the alarm. Things should have gone back to normal, right?

So how did Dick Grayson, that is Robin of the Comics, leader of the Teen Titans get in? For some reason, the keys from the Tower in the East River worked in the Jump City Tower. The keys from 30 years ago. A coincidence? I don't _think_ so...

Again, the way Dick walked in indicated he had no idea how, well, interesting he looked in that green _speedo_ and those adorable matching pixie boots. At least that red tunic and black and yellow cape covered his upper body. Which was a shame really thought the cartoon Titan girls and I. No matter. Raven decided it was best she stay put, reading her book, floating over the sofa in the lotus position. The sofa was there if she lost her concentration and forgot to levitate. With legs like that, not to mention that butt, it was a distinct possibility.

As she often did, Kory, Dick's long time girlfriend, gave out a squeal of unbridled joy when she saw him and flew over to her boyfriend hugging him and giving him a lingering kiss. Yes, girlfriend. Oh, and boyfriend. You see, this incarnation of Robin, this Dick Grayson, wasn't scared of such words.

Now gentle reader, my argument needs to go no further. Comic book Robin and Cartoon Robin are from different universes. Not that there weren't similarities, but we'll get into that later.

"It is most wonderful to meet you!" Cartoon Starfire enthused, "Welcome to our universe Robin's older and more revealingly dressed counterpart!" On Tamaran, 'more revealingly dressed' was a great compliment. She did hold her compliments on his physique however, knowing that such compliments to members of the opposite sex who were not your significant other or a relative was considered inappropriate on Earth. But even with the comment about the clothing, Cartoon Robin decided at that moment that Comic book Robin's presence might not prove to be the greatest time ever.

"Nice to meet you too," there was a short pause, "Starfire," Comic book Robin chuckled.

Kory beamed as she stood oh so closely by his side. Their arms were around each other's waists. She had attained her full height of 6 feet plus tall to his 5'10". Another reason for Cartoon Robin to be disgruntled. Was he really always going to be shorter than Starfire? He would get over that disappointment. He had already noticed it was not only her stature that was going to change, and that would more than make up for a little height difference. Plus, maybe, just maybe it would be nice to be that close to Starfire. Someday. A long, long, _long _time from now.

Kory piped up, "Everyone has been calling me Kory to lessen the confusion. Why don't we simply refer to my Robin as Dick? Everyone does back in our Tower, or rather our universe or time."

Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered. Robin looked annoyed – he had to deal with that moniker for the first 15 years of his life, and that's why going by Robin 24/7 now, as girly as that name was. Being Robin worked out fine for him. Comic book Dick was from a different place and time. Sure, he was aware that it also meant private detective and it was slang for a particular body part, but it _was_ his nickname. What was the problem? Everyone called him that. Mister Royal Manners Himself Alfred called him Master Dick for Heaven's sake.

Cyborg tried to keep a friendly smile on his face while doing his best to have the mechanized parts of his brain take over for him as he got ready to speak. He really didn't need to laugh in the guy's face. After all, his Robin was okay for an obsessed spiky-haired shrimp, but this Robin was _legend_.

"Dude, no one goes by Dick anymore." Cyborg was so proud. He did it – No out and out laughter, no guffaw, not even catch of a chuckle in his throat. Thank heaven for STAR Labs and the mechanical replacement parts they made for him.

As one would predict, Beast Boy might have a brain, no matter what Raven had said in the past, but it just didn't always work well. He had more than a little trouble as he began to formulate his greeting, "Yeah, nice to meet you, Di-" he started laughing so hard he briefly morphed into a jackass ('How befitting', Raven mumbled, all but forgotten as she levitated over the sofa 'reading'). Beast Boy morphed back and pulled himself together, "Uh, maybe we should just call you Larry."

Cyborg said, "But that little Robin dude is Larry."

Well that got an odd look from Dick and Kory.

"Cyborg is correct for we have our small doppelganger of Robin who we have named Larry already," Starfire chimed in. She paused a moment, her eyebrows knitted, "But I do not understand why the name of Dick is not the acceptable nor why it causes the barely suppressible amusement in Beast Boy."

The two Robins look and point at each other and say simultaneously, "You tell her."

Dick said, "You do it, she's _your_ girlfriend."

"Fine." Robin said tightly, "Great, just great."

Robin thought to himself, _Let the fun begin. Couldn't it have all ended with having two Starfires? Now _that _was enjoyable... _

"I know, I know," Beast Boy raising his hand like an eight year old on way too little Ritalin. "Let's call him Peter!"

The two Robins shot that one down.

Cyborg suggested, "Lance?"

Robin said with a glare, "No."

Dick replied, "I still don't get why Dick can't be used, or why is Lance would be a bad alternative."

Robin tried to remain calm, "Never mind."

BB's head was swimming with all the possibilities, "Willy?"

Both Robins, "NO!"

Cyborg, now barely able to say it while he laughed, "There's always Johnson!" So much for STAR labs' parts.

In unison, Robin and Dick growled.

BB and Cyborg in unison, "Rod!"

Same growl, much louder.

Raven cleared her throat and caught everyone's attention, "How about Woody?"

And with that, the lights in the Tower dimmed twice and Raven pulled up her cloak to hide the blush that now covered her cheeks.

TtTtTtTtTt

In spite of the original reaction to his name, Dick would go by Dick. No one had even considered Grayson. Go figure.

Later, Dick and Kory along with Robin and Starfire sat on the circular gray sofa in Ops. Fortunately, there hadn't been any alarms. Perhaps the villains were still recovering from their travels and paying homage to Kory.

Not wanting to spend any time with the two couples, no matter how intriguing it was to observe both their similarities as well as their differences, the other three Titans went off to bed. They were all tired. They were all a bit out of sorts. They were all worried about what would happen if their doubles would show up.

And Raven was very thankful that her headache was mostly better. It was still an eight on a scale of one-to-ten, but at least it was no longer a forty-seven.

TtTtTtTtTt

The two couples had a drink (three cokes and a mustard – I'll let you guess who had the mustard), the Tamaraneans at their respective boyfriend's sides while the Robins being the Robins set up a concise, efficient and jam-packed schedule for the next day. The first activity planned was a rigorous three hour training session at o-nine-hundred hours. After all, there had to be some leeway given to Dick for being on East Coast time and for traveling across the dimensions, or the time space continuum, or my imagination, or however this had happened. After that, the Robins had set up time to discuss the joys of paperwork and filing, including reviewing their experiences with the 0.7 mm lead mechanical pencil and how it compared with the 0.9 mm (both had agreed that the 0.5 mm lead was too light in color and too soft); then they'd review team building strategies; compare and contrast the care and feeding strategies of metahumans; and so on.

After they doubled checked their notes on each of their day planners _and_ their hand helds (after all, you can't be too careful), Kory whispered something decidedly naughty in Dick's ear and excused herself, grabbing Dick's neatly and carefully packed weekender bag and took it to Terra's old room.

Robin and Starfire shared a slightly surprised look. Robin trying to be a good host, cleared his throat, "We have plenty of empty rooms here, do you want me to show you to one?" He knew the answer, but still...

There was a glint in Dick's eye. It lasted precisely 0.157 seconds. "Kory and I will share a room."

"Oh. Okay." Robin said.

Starfire considered this. Dick figured he'd just say it. "If you haven't guessed, Kory and I have been together for a while and are very serious. We each have a room at the Tower, but we spend the nights together."

Starfire cocked her head. Robin gave a sharp nod, placed his hands on his knees and considered his possible escape routes. Would a bird-a-rang take hold in the ceiling?

Dick explained further, "Kory and I sleep together."

Hearing this, Starfire brightened considerably, "What a wonderful idea, Robin!"

Cartoon Robin's brain turned to mush... It was bad enough when she modeled Kory's bikini-esque uniform. It was mind blowing that when Robin asked Raven to make sure that Starfire would change out of Kory's uniform, that when he was daft enough to have left it unsaid that Starfire should change back into her own uniform that Raven wouldn't have prompted Starfire to complete that second task, that redressing part. He knew Raven could be evil. Sometimes really evil.

Not that he wouldn't be very pleasantly haunted for some time if not forever by the memory of the moment he returned to his room to find Starfire in all her glory and those moments that followed. They only kissed but she was naked and that lead to thoughts and feelings and as he had mentioned more than once, he was not good at talking or even thinking about his feelings...

His mind started to clear. He had an opening. He could still flee, but he just couldn't do it. Robin sat there cringing, knowing his fate.

His angel spoke, "Oh, it would be so very much fun, Robin! Every night will be like the party of slumber! I cannot wait!"

She looked so adorable, as she bounced on the sofa and clapped her hands. When Starfire found out the truth about what sleeping together really meant, would she be disappointed? He just hated it when she was disappointed. Or would she _not _be disappointed. And which would be worse?

Robin looked at Dick, begging him, "Help me out here, you're older, you're probably better at these things. Can you explain it to her?"

Dick shook his head as he slumped back in the sofa, "Sorry, not that I'd do it any way, but I'm over 18. It would be corrupting a minor if I explained it to her. Sorry buddy, you'll have to do it."

Robin knew his fate and grumbled, "Great, just great." _I really liked when Kory first came, when my catch phrase was 'Works for me...', not 'Great, just great.'_

Kory hadn't missed much, that whole flying at the speed of light and all, "I'll explain it to her."

Dick replied, "Yes!"

Robin replied, "NO!"

Dick leaned forward and put a hand on his younger double's shoulder, "Trust me, you _want_ Kory to explain things to your Starfire. _Trust me."_

Slowly a smile appeared on his face as he thought about the implications of Kory explaining to Starfire some of the subtleties but more likely the not-so-subtleties of bedroom behavior. His life was about to change significantly, and he had a feeling his late nights in his office would no longer feel like the priority that they once were...

Robin looked up to the older Tamaranean, "All right Kory, why don't you and Star have a chat. But please, for the sake of my sanity and my still maturing body, keep things simple and basic."

Kory gave him a saucy wink, "I'll stick with lessons 1-34 then. Things don't really get too rough prior to lesson 25 anyway."

Before Robin could stop them, Kory and Starfire were off.

"Don't worry about a thing," Dick assured Robin, "She knows about how things are on Earth, about the appropriate ages for certain behaviors. Everything'll be fine, you'll see."

"Really?" Robin replied, his mask – yes it was still in place of course but Dick's was off - hitting his hairline, "Don't tell me you were able to wait until you were eighteen to sleep with Kory?"

Dick bit his lower lip and gave a serious nod, and said gravely "I'd like to think it was only because I'm a moral guy but she was so, so tempting. The truth was I had no choice but to wait: that's how the writers wrote the storyline."

TtTtTtTtTt

The Robin chapters will continue... and updates will come more regularly, I promise.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics and the cartoon is co owned by Warner Brothers. I own all these little vignettes and the ideas behind them and they are my intellectual property. Intellectual property is a termed used loosely. I also own black and red 0.7 mm pencils.

Please Note: The Batpaddle belongs to Kryalla Orchid and was borrowed with permission. I may hold on to it for a while. Watch out, Mr. Grayson!

Knowledge Share: A mule is a cross between a male donkey and a female horse (we all know that - BTW, the opposite is a hinny). All males are sterile. Nearly all females are sterile, a few have been able to be in foal. The males are always gelded traditionally. If your curious, PM me or Google.

I have a few more of these already put together and I am just joining in the fun putting up some humor again.

HUGE WARNING: Cartoon Robin Abuse. Comic Book Robin Abuse. Reference to US Governmental Policy. And please take special note: the naming of accounting terms and principles. You have been warned.

.

.

All Things Titan:

A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales

TtTtTtTtTt

When the Comic Book Teen Titans

and the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet

TtTtTtTtTt

Accounting PrinciPALS

or

When Comic Book Robin meets Cartoon Robin, Part 2

TtTtTtTtTt

.

Yes, nothing more than a day elbow deep in books. Ledgers, computer back ups, spread sheets, special (erasable) inks... so many choices. But both Robin of the comic book and Robin of the cartoon did love their pencils... yes, mmmm, 0.7 mm.

Checking and double check was so terribly necessary. An unlimited budget, yet accounting for everything spent. Certainly none of this would ever be considered a waste, even when it did cut into brooding and obsessing time.

"Wow, our dollar was only worth 38.57 cents of your dollar," Dick noted in amazement, quickly calculating it in his head. He was, not that he would ever admit it, intimidated to use the tiny calculator before him. Those things were _so_ expensive back when he was in school in the 70's and if he were to drop one, well it was time for the batpaddle...

"Yes, I have that here." Robin pointed out proudly. Of course he had figured that out already. He had adjusted for inflation for all the teams, for all the years. He had all the Titans financial records: Teen Titans, New Teen Titans, Team Titans (shudder), Terror Titans (double shudder), The Titans...

"But that says 39 cents!" Dick had an air of superiority. _Aha! An error!_

"Yes, of course it's 39 cents!" Robin 'fftt'd'. "You see, 0.57 rounds up, as does anything over 0.5.; therefore 38.57 cents rounds up to 39. It's perfectly fine." He watched as Dick's one eye twitched and he grew uneasy. He squared his shoulders. Might as well really throw him. "You know," he nearly taunted, "on tax form you are expected to round out to the dollar."

That was too much.

"Holy rounding error, Batman, I better sit down."

TtTtTtTtTt

Not surprisingly, Raven continued having her headaches. There were two Starfires in the Tower after all. On the other hand, there were also two Robins.

_Oh that new Robin. He is the dreamy. Ugg, channeling Starfire. He is dreamy. He is not a bad addition, even if that means that Starfire is staying too... Two Robins, not that bad. In fact, kinda good... hmmm, very good..._

So... light bulbs were bursting left and right. Compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) were going to be required to be used and the only ones available soon. The problem was, they have mercury in them, a neurotoxin. Pop goes the bulb and puff comes out some aerated mercury. And Lord knows what all that mercury in those new (and exploding) bulbs that the Government regulation were requiring to be used come January 1, 2012 were going to do to anyone with powers.

So, the Titans had predicted this and had thought ahead and long ago had stockpiled the incandescent bulbs while they were still available for the occasional mishap known to happen when Raven had a small fluctuation, for lack of a better term, in her composure. (Actually it was Starfire that had brought it to Robin's attention this need, perhaps I growing one, as Raven seemed to having a growing affinity for Beast Boy. Star reasoned that he was the cause of many of such fluxes. And some people think that Starfire's isn't insightful...)

The City of Jump, however, _was_ already compliant with the regulation. It was the Federal Government's recommendation after all, it saved the taxpayers tons of money; all good, right?

"Do you have any idea how much we save in energy costs by using the new bulbs?" the mayor had once bragged to his constituents in a televised speech.

Fast forward a few months:

"Do you have any idea what the cost of the proper clean up and handling of a broken compact fluorescent light bulbs costs us, Raven? And then the cost of replacing those bulbs? They are blowing up outside the Tower all the time now! Outside! I mean in here, once in a while we get that sure, but Outside? We are supposed to protect the citizens of Jump but, but THE COST!" cartoon Robin screeched, you read that right, screeched, nearly tearing out some of his spiked hair out. He did not like comic book Robin seeing such a finding in _his_ balance sheet. His balance sheet meticulously kept in black and red pencil. Updated daily. Twice. Except Sundays. The debits, the credits, the separate entries for the personal expenses (encrypted of course) and the Titans expenses (double encrypted).

Cyborg's robotic arm and motorized dust pan and broom busied themselves for the fourteenth, no fifteenth time that day. In the Tower.

Raven didn't need the bond they shared or her powers as an empath to know the dear boy was using all his willpower, hard won under the tutelage of the Batman, to hold back a tantrum worthy of a two-year-old denied ice cream.

"No, Robin. I don't have any idea what it might cost." Raven said evenly. "En_light_en me." The corner of her mouth twitched two moments after it closed.

Cyborg found this so funny he blew a fuse, but a back up generator kicked right in, a bit too strong, so something not too different than diesel exhaust spewed from his nose. Even the robotic hand started to slap the ground to show it was 'laughing'.

Beast Boy not to be outdone in the overreaction department, turned into a donkey and brayed. (He had once turned into mule to bray, which is a more substantial animal and was more impressive, but the wind was blown out of his sails when Robin pointed out that all male mules are born sterile yet still always gelded giving a wonderful opportunity for Robin and Cyborg to give Beast Boy shit about his manliness for a good six months.)

Comic book Robin, or Dick as he preferred to be called - as did the younger Titans if only for their twenty-first century adolescent amusement - folded his arms and sternly said, "Well, to illustrate it for you, Raven, we have had to spend what was equal to twice Robin's annual bird-a-rang budget plus three-times his annual hair gel in the last two weeks."

Beast Boy morphed but to his 'normal' form. "Dude, how much do you spend on hair gel?"

Cyborg chimed in. "Yeah, that must be a lot of cheap-ass hair gel you go through each year for it to cost that much money."

It was either tears or hair that were going to come out of Robin's body at that point. The hair was going to be decidedly less embarrassing. Fists full of hair to his side, steam coming out of his ears, he shouted, "I do not use cheap-ass hair gel!"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was not supposed to be the next chapter, but I needed to get this up before the horror that is the DCnU (see below).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics and the cartoon is co owned by Warner Brothers. I own all these little vignettes and the ideas behind them and they are my intellectual property. Intellectual property is a termed used loosely.

This is a work of PARODY.

Dan Didio is Co-Publisher of DC Comics.

The DCnU is what the reboot/relaunch of 52 new titles of DC Comic books. All will begin with a #1 issue, even Action Comics, Detective Comics, and Batman that have been around for decades.

The good news: There is a new Nightwing title and Starfire is featured with _Red Hood and the Outlaws_ with Jason Todd (Robin/Red Hood) and Roy Harper (Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal). Cyborg will now be in the Justice League.

The bad news: lots of the past of the characters is changing. DC is leaking some information, editors and writers are cagily explaining that things are out of their hands and that the Justice League is only five years old. The Robins are the product of an internship program. Stuff like that. Pandering to different ships, different readers, mixed messages. No one seems happy.

That being said:

.

All Things Titan:

A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales

TtTtTtTtTt

When the Comic Book Teen Titans

and the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet

TtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 5

TtTtTtTtTt

The Wrath of Retcon, Part 1

TtTtTtTtTt

Retcon:

Pronunciation: ret'kon

Also Known As: Retroactive Continuity

Definition: A retcon is when a comic book writer changes the history of a comic book to accommodate their own storyline.

.

"Thank X'hal you got here!" Kory, that is, comic book Starfire said to her remaining teammates as they appeared. These would be the Teen Titans of the classic and most popular run, Marv Wolfman's and George Perez's _The New Teen Titans_ from the 1980's and in addition to Dick and Kory, there was comic book Cyborg, comic book Changling (AKA comic book Beast Boy), comic book Kid Flash, comic book Raven and comic book Wonder Girl; or, for all our sakes, Vic, Gar, Wally, Rachael and Donna.

Dick had already told Robin and the younger group that once the Comic Book!Titans had arrived, they would be having an important meeting and couldn't talk right away, but afterward, they would be able to 'hang out'. ("Oh Joyous!" Cartoon!Starfire exclaimed and clapped her hands. "Dude!" Cartoon!BB said. "I betta fire up the grill!" Cy exclaimed. "Whatever", Raven mumbled with a shrug and went back to her book.)

Dick had contacted the other Titans for an emergency meeting. There had been some _very_ disturbing news on this fascinating news website on this Internet thing called _Newsarama_ that couldn't wait and it concerned all of the, or his, Teen Titans. Without a better place to meet, he gave them the coordinated to the Cartoon Titans Tower in Jump City. Those Justice League Teleporters can send you _anywhere_ these days.

"Where is this place?" Wally asked.

Donna started, "By the Gods, this place, these teenagers, seem familiar, yet they are..."

"_They are us." _Rachael said in her ghostly voice, or whatever those squiggly bubbles and slanted writing in the comics meant.

"Stop being stupid," added Vic, in a foul temper, as he often was. Maybe his cybernetics itched or something. Life was different in the 80's, and this was before he met Sarah Simms and he was really, really 'lobstery'. I blame the song "Do That to Me One More Time" by The Captain and Tennille. And Reaganomics.

"No Vic, Rachael's right. They're us. Well, not _us_ us, but when DC adapted our characters into a Wrner Brothers television cartoon," Dick gestured in the direction of the five younger superheroes, staring at their pseudo-dopplegangers, but knowing they have to behave or they won't get to hang out later, "_this _happened, ahem, _we_ are portrayed this way. It was to attract a younger audience. It appealed to a lot of creepy old people too, who watched it too and for years later wrote fanfiction about it." Dick shuddered and was met by blank stares. "I'll explain later. Anyway, the cartoon style is heavily influenced by something called anime. It's a style of cartoon animation that was developed in _Japan_."

"By animals in Japan? Even I don't think that's right," Gar added, taking a moment to leer at cartoon Starfire and Raven, "although I don't quite see why not, and you think I would..."

"It's anime, you wanker," Wally added, not sure where he picked up the term wanker from. Maybe one of plot driven trips to England...

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick gave a two figure salute to Robin before he lead his group deeper into the tower found the door to the real Operations Room in Titans Tower in Jump City, California.

No, not the OPS where the Cartoon Teen Titans watch movies, play GameStation, eat pizza, show off their new waffle maker...

You know the one, the one with the scary grey sofa that had to have all sort of... spills on it. Don't think about it. Don't. (Do – I'll force the issue: Teenagers. No Adult Supervision. Hormones on Patrol. You can just see the germs, can't you?)

Given that Robin just tossed an order or two out after an alarm sounded as he trotted off, his cape fluttered behind him, the Cartoon Titans never sat down to strategize before missions.

And Robin's leadership was rarely in question. Except for that early time out when 'You've got the sonic and I've got the boom' went down in history to rival Little Bighorn and Gallipoli – okay, perhaps a stretch. Other reasons for the room? Budget meetings – none. Robin was a lone wolf kinda money manager. He was a lone wolf kind of everything manager. Voting in new members by a quorum? Ha! Robin laughed in the face of quorums...

So there was a cavernous room with a big, white, 'T' shaped table in the center, filled with all the latest high tech equipment, white boards, docking stations and all other amenities in Titans Tower all this time. Pristine. Not even collecting dust.

Dick knew that it'd be there. Again, Dick had walked around like he owned the place – and Robin had checked those papers and dammit, Dick did: Richard John Grayson, ward and heir of Bruce Wayne did own _this_ Titans Tower. Cartoon Robin's Titans Tower (Cyborg's claims notwithstanding). _Awkward.._.

Dick walked up to a door that the Cartoon!Titans had walked by repeatedly and went in. Two banks of switches thrown later, and the place was up and humming.

The group of seven sat in the pristine white desk. Oddly, things were familiar yet beyond their wildest dreams as they took their set places as the table. They were walking into a world that was thirty years in the future and had been apparently never opened from 2003 until now – and somehow, there was no odor! (Again, unlike the rest of the tower...)

Dick held Kory's hand thinking how this was going to go. So much to say, still so much speculation. Vic's life would change, but it looked like he was finally in the big league now: the Justice League. He had languished for such a long time. Gar and Rachael was going through a interesting summer with the alternate reality Flashpoint but the plans under DCnU were murky. Dick and Kory might lose everything dear, but at least they would survive, but not as a couple. And oh Lord, Wally and Donna. Like Gar and Rachael, there was no clear idea whether or not they would be around come September.

"Titans," Dick started, his voice as grave as they had ever heard it before, "we are facing our greatest threat ever."

"_My Father, Trigon, but why don't feel his presence?"_

"Deathstroke?"

"Doomsday?"

"Superboy Prime?"

"An Electromagnetic Pulse?"

"Crabs? What? Just sayin'?"

Dick looked around the room, kissing the back of Kory's hand before dropping it and raking both hands through his blue-black hair. "We face Retcon."

Wally let out the breathe he was holding, "Dick, we've survived that before-"

"All DC Comic books end, Wally. End! Fifty-two new books will start August 31st."

"Just a reboot, no problem-"

"No- the editors are Retconning away very important moments-"

"We've been Retconned before, I mean, people die all the time, and they come back."

"Titans tend to stay dead." Vic added angrily. Dick looked at his friend fondly; at least knew he'd be happy with his rebooted professional life in the DCnU. Maybe he'd be happier; no make that happy: and for more than half and issue.

Dick shook a fist and banged it on the table, "We may not have existed! Our team, like we are right now! Our past, these memories, adventures, the good we did, the horrible fashion errors we made... might be gone...!"

Kory cried, tears pouring from her pupiless green eyes, "No, Dick! No!"

"_Richard is right. I have felt it. Loss, confusion, anger, lost readership, misogyny, narrowed diversity..." _ Rachael pulled her cloak over her to compose herself. She needed an anchor. She could barely control her powers.

And then it occurred to her: her father's influence was involved with DC and especially Dan Didio. She _knew_ it.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...?

TtTtTtTtTt

yes, this will be continued!

After 8/31/11, we'll see what the DCnU has in store! _Nightwing _and _Red Hood and the Outlaws_ will come out on 9/21/11.

Please review.

"Do That to Me One More Time" was written by Toni Tennille and originally released in 1980.


	6. Chapter 6

This has been sitting for over a year and I have no idea why I didn't post it other than Spouse of Airdrie grumbling about it and another chapter as being beneath his standards ('Then lower your standards, duh!'). It was also unfinished. So I polished it up, got it together and here it is without Spouse of Airdrie's preapproval. He's A) not a coauthor on this fic and B) he's sleeping.

If one could possibly care about chronology in this parody, the 'pivotal events' of this chapter would fall before chapter 5. But again, who cares. Plus linear storytelling is soooo old fashioned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, DC Comics, Warner Brothers or Cartoon Network. All websites mentioned are real, but I don't own them either and I may or may not have read anything on them. (Thank you Founding Fathers and your forethought for the Fifth Amendment, and of course, the First Amendment!) I do not own 3M companies but I do recommend Post Its. I do not own Disney World; actually, I've never been and I plan to keep it that way.

Remember: Parody, randomness, 4th wall destruction and out-of-characterness abounds!

In the meantime, please enjoy:

All Things Titan:

A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales

TtTtTtTtTt

When the Comic Book Teen Titans

and

the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet

TtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 6:

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven Strike Back (But it's mostly Beast Boy)

or

Talkin' about... Fanfiction!

TtTtTtTtTt

Time carried on. Kory, the original Tamaranean Starfire had been at Titans Tower in Jump City for over a week, and Dick Grayson, the first Robin (who, if you know your Comic lore is old enough to be MY father, which places him being born about the time the Neanderthals died out) had been there plenty long enough as well as far as the other three could tell. Plus it wasn't the natural order of things. Confusing even. ("It's making my brain hurt", complained a greener than usual young changeling.)

An extra Robin and an extra Starfire. Scratch that, after the second Monday it was an extra 'RobStar' as Beast Boy had found out the Fanfiction community called them. Oh yes, Beast Boy had discovered fanfiction, and life was about to even more interesting. Somehow his brain was hurting less as he began to plan. Or plot. Take your pick.

But before we go into that, gentle reader, we have to go into why such retribution was necessary. They were just getting used to the change from being the five titans to_ the_ couple and the robot, the changeling and the half-demon when 'the others' arrived...

Okay it was just Dick and Kory, but still: it was going into the second week with_ two couples_ and the other three. Was it going to continue? No, not gonna happen. Not on their watch. But when would it end? And how?

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey, Beast Boy," said a disembodied announcer.

Beast Boy stood up tall, rocking back on his heels once to make and tugging up the front collar of his costume to make sure he looked his best... for the disembodied voice. "Yessir?"

"Beast Boy, so your leader's double from the possibly-going-to-be-retconned-away-but-best-seller-ever-comic-book-title _The New Teen Titans_ and his girlfriend, the one who was invented-for-Robin-and-teenage-boys-everywhere-by-having-a-crazy-curvy-body-and-no-clothes-and-stuff... ahem, Beast Boy, are you there?"

"Uh... uh... wuh... I'm here, dude, you were saying?"

"Yes, as I was saying, so Robin and Starfire and their doubles Dick and Kory are all there in your Tower just making googly eyes at each other and nothing is really getting done and you aren't being supervised."

"Um, yeah, you can say that."

"So what are you going to do now?"

No brainer.

"We're going to go to Disney World!" he answered triumphantly. He paused a minute. "But wait dude, I have a few things I need to do first, 'kay?"

TtTtTtTtTt

There are moments when Beast Boy rose to the occasion, pulled his own weight. The epic battle in 'Titans Together'. The less epic battle but truly awesome defeat of 'The Source'. (Did you know that L. Ron Hubbard is known as the Source in Scientology? Coincidence? I don't think so...). Numerous incidents of comic relief. The sole reason for Raven's killer back hand.

Bookmarks. Post it notes. Two simple tools for the chronically memory-impaired. Things which come in handy when your brain gets full. But in the wrong (green) hands...

The Titan Computer had an Intranet for all users and now bookmarked under *favorites* were not only dccomics, newsarama, comicbookreview, scans_daily, HomeDepot, but now also fanfictionnet, literotica/celebrities, adultfanfictionnet, and livejournal. Oh and this thing called Tumblr.

In the cozy little computer area near OPS that Starfire sometimes uses, there was back up: there were dozens of Post it notes identifying certain authors and their stories. Even the ones written by an author in_ Australia_!

And so it began... not so innocently enough.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was one of those times that Starfire did not seek Robin's counsel. She cocked her head in confusion over all the new bookmarks on her computer screen. They hadn't been debriefed, but surely it was required reading material if it was bookmarked. Always one to show she was enthusiastic about Any. Given. Task. and knowing that Robin and Dick were currently rebalancing their escrima sticks, or whatever the kids are calling it these days, Star dove right into the reading material.

"Ah, the most important!" she enthused, as she consulted those lovely little yellow 2" x 2" notes of the It of Post.

Now her reading speed was not where it would be if she were reading Tamaranean, but it was fast enough to get through the recommended fanfics from the post its in a couple of hours. She checked the fanfiction site. There were so many about her and Robin - 3,453 in fact - not that she read them all.

_Humans have great imaginations__ although some do not understand simple anatomy and how many hands one has occupied at one time when making with the love_. Some of the stories made her swoon. Some gave her righteous fury. And what was with these stories making her a human (*scoff*), taking the Titans out of their 'universe' and putting them into everyday life? Who would _do_ that?

And this idea that Robin was some sort of playboy and Batman hated her and Batgirl was always trying to steal Robin away... ridiculous. Well perhaps she would double check on what was going on with Batgirl. She was looking for an excuse for a death match, ahem, duel.

Starfire remained amused rather than disgusted (as Elvis had recommended; words to live by she decided although she was not a fan of red shoes)... RobRae? _My Robin loves me_. StarBB? _ I love my Robin_. BBRae. _What a glorious idea! I am so excited for them!_ She read on. _Oh the many other Titan pairings, the possibilities_...

That was until the Sladin fics were perused.

_And this one embraces a nature of fetish I have never even heard of nor is there a word for such a thing in my language..._

"What kind of sick fuck writes this stuff?" she growled, eyes glowing green.

Well that's a sentence you don't expect to come out of our sweet Cartoon!Starfire's (according to some) virgin lips...

TtTtTtTtTt

Starfire was incredulous. Beast Boy had hidden. Cyborg was out 'waxing his baby' if you know what I mean. "Anonymous, what do you mean that the writers are anonymous? Am I to do the understanding that their parents did not give them such names as 'Grayson the mechanical fanboypart?'"

"Starfire, they're just stories. Nearly all are made up by creepy old people pretending to be teenagers - or maybe that's vice versa. Never mind. Anyway, they are people with too much time on their hands. Or worse, letting their kids play video games rather than feeding them so they can write-"

"You have a great deal of knowledge about this Raven, and apparently given it the thought. Have _you_ ever-"

"Let it go, Starfire. Beast Boy was playing a joke; none of the writers would ever think we'd care about the stories, much less read them."

It wasn't that Raven didn't see the humor in all of this, but Starfire wanting to exact revenge on the anonymous writers was a problem that Beast Boy created, and now Raven had to do something about it. _After I smack him in the head, I'm throwing Beast Boy out the window. Never thought of doing it before, but seeing it in so many fics for no reason makes ya think it's an idea of merit..._

"I see."

Raven was quite certain Starfire didn't. For some reason that made Raven happy. "Makes you think though doesn't it? Hey, there's a whole slew of ones about us!"

"Silly Raven, people must know we 'do not doing the swinging that way'."

"Sure they do."

Starfire put a finger to her own lips. "Hmmm. We are quite the intriguing couple. The adventures, the fun we could have..."

"Don't go there Starfire."

She eeped at Raven's extra two eyes appearing. "Just reading..."

"I'll just leave you to that, but again, this isn't required reading. It was a joke. By Beast Boy. Ergo, not funny."

"I understand that and you have been of great assistance, Raven." Starfire stopped and said with a wicked grin, "Shall I be calling you 'Friend Raven' from here on out?"

"Portals to dimensions that will make the Citadel seem like Candyland if you do, Starfire."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"Can I go?"

"Of course you may, Raven."

Starfire read on... and on...

_Well this story is certainly the different. What a good point.__ Where_** is**_ the junk that is Cyborg's?_ A short pause and she brightened, floated up into the air and spun. _I shall go ask him! I'm sure he will be happy to explain it to us all at dinner this evening!_

TtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated. I have a few other chapters I'm playing with, I hope to update soon.


End file.
